1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which performs display by liquid crystal in the transverse electric field mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of types of a liquid crystal display device uses liquid crystal in the transverse electric field mode such as an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode. FIG. 11 illustrates a partly-enlarged sectional part in a liquid crystal display device 100 in the FFS mode. The liquid crystal display device 100 in the FFS mode is provided with two glass substrates 101a and 101b structuring a liquid crystal display panel. A spacer 102 determining the distance between the glass substrates 101a and 101b is disposed between the glass substrates 101a and 101b. A thin film transistor 103 is formed on a side of the glass substrate 101a. On the thin film transistor 103, an interlayer insulation film 104 for flattening the roughness is formed by an organic film or the like. On the interlayer insulation film 104, a common electrode film 105 and a pixel insulting film 106 are sequentially stacked and, further, a pixel electrode film 107 having a slit-shaped gap is stacked thereon. A liquid crystal layer 108 is disposed between the pixel electrode film 107 and the glass substrate 101b. Such a liquid crystal display device 100 is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-20753.